1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, in particular relates to an electronic device in which the operation of a power switch and a lens assembly is actuated by movement of a lens protective cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pico projectors, which are much smaller and lighter than conventional projectors, provides conveniences of operation and storage, thus to be gradually evaluated in the present markets.
In order to reduce the manufacturing cost, some functions and components of a pico projector (e.g. a lens protective cover and a power switch) are omitted. On the other hand, if these functions and components are not omitted, the increasing of cost, volume and design complexity of the pico projector are inevitable.